February 5, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:49 Flower1470 i is first You are now away. You are no longer away. Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:20 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:21 Flower1470 Sup Peep Hey Silly 6:21 Dragonian King hi guys I IS FIRST :D 6:21 Flower1470 NO I WAS HERE FIRST B UT I DISCONNECTED fai; fail* ! Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:25 Flower1470 chat still doesn't like me 6:26 Dragonian King pics or it didn't happen :P 6:26 Flower1470 Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:49 Flower1470 i is first You are now away. I RECORDED IT 6:28 Dragonian King you could've typed that 6:28 Flower1470 *dies* 6:28 Dragonian King Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:21 Dragonian King lily is a dork You are now away. SEE it's easy to fake 6:29 Flower1470 I AM NOT A DORK 6:29 Dragonian King of course you aren't (yn) 6:30 Flower1470 that's mean Chris wouldn't let you get away with saying that (no) 6:31 Dragonian King Chris isn't here today so... nah nah nah naaah nah 6:32 Flower1470 ;( 6:33 Dragonian King mwa ha ha Actually you're only dorky because of your avatar bring back bug lily injection fairy sludge nerd or whatever her name is 6:35 Flower1470 :bawling: my avvie is epic ITS SHARK "sludge nerd" wow. 6:36 Dragonian King i thought you didn't like whale you said stuff like "i hope he died a painful death" and that you'd take him to stupidtown and he wouldn't complain (hmph) and uh something else 6:37 Loving77 Lily does this hat remind you of anything?: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/hatthing_zpsffdf995c.png 6:38 Dragonian King it looks like someone cut a shark in half and put it on their head 6:41 Flower1470 Silly idk who is giving you that info but they're totally wrong @Peep no it doesnt 6:42 Dragonian King orly lily http://www.toontask.com/index.php/statuses/user/40712-flower1470/?status_id=358487 December 28, 2013/Chat log 6:44 Flower1470 uhhhhhhhhhh is it possible to hate and love someone at the same time? bc that's what's happening 6:44 Dragonian King i guess you're his girlfrenemy It's like girlfriend + friend + enemy aka girlfried + frenemy girlfrind* girlfriend* 6:45 Flower1470 (yes) Loving77 has left the chat. 6:56 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:57 Flower1470 Wb Dragonian King has left the chat. Loving77 has left the chat. 7:06 Flower1470 double ooo Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:24 Flower1470 . . . . Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:37 Flower1470 . geez 7:37 Loving77 Did we all dc? 7:38 Flower1470 Silly probably left 7:38 Loving77 lag cnjfjfjf Did we all dc? 7:39 Flower1470 idk . . 7:48 Loving77 boop 7:48 Flower1470 . . .. .. .. .. ACK LAG !! !!! . . . Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:41 Flower1470 . 8:44 Loving77 I'm going bye Loving77 has left the chat. 8:48 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 8:58 Chrisgaff Hey 8:59 Flower1470 Hey Chris Chrisgaff has left the chat. 9:07 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:February 2014